The season's and paris' guardians
by Alexandrian King
Summary: Where did the mystical objects that grant ladybug and chat Noir there powers come from? why were they made? Who made them? what happens when you give the three added OC's romantic possibilities over to the readers to? Read to find out. Review for more. PM to suggest a ship. [Summer/Alya][Winter/Alexander][Spring/Cole][Autumn/Madison] (adrien and marianette are already shipped) ;P
1. The Introduction

Ak- you know that feeling when inspiration hits you like a truck and you want to write but it's not for the story you want to work on, that's where this comes from. Chat and Ladybug are not the only heroes of this world. Also with the addition of 3 new characters, we obviously need all of the romance, (This chapter is more of a prologue than an actual chapter. ANYWAY, read if you find this interesting.) :P

"I still wish we could have helped Fu in taking down the one's who killed the last ladybug and cat noir pair. " Said The spirit of summer who looked saddened by the recent events that had transpired. She was referring to a, now deceased, set of friends who gave there lives to ensure that they could keep theres. It happened so fast, she didn't have time to save them. None of them could, they couldn't even save the families from watching their daughter get torn in two and his son from getting cleaved in half.

"It was most unfortunate, but it's for the best, if they hadn't helped us, then the balance that holds this very world together would have been thrown off" responded the winter spirit, regret evident in his voice as he continued to analyze the situation they find themselves trapped in. Perhaps he missed something the last 30 times he examined the room, or maybe he was just being hopeful.

"Regardless, it's almost time for the transition, do you all have your chosen person in mind" said The autumn spirit, who wanted to get back on topic. The autumn spirit tends to be tender soul who is mirrored in power by her empathy. "This is our only chance to protect the seasons from Miracula's new servants. We need to go back and try again." she said with unusual confidence and determination.

"Remember we only had one shot at this, and i doubt things will go easier this time, so make it count. Oh and and this time choose someone a bit more fun winter" said spring in an attempt to lighten the mood. Winter however just continued to stare off in silence, obviously drowning in his own thoughts and blaming himself.

"It's not your fault winter" she said before turning to address spring "you know his past very well spring, his ability to think under pressure is the entire reason the last guardian choose him, and I for one am happy that out of everyone it was him, we never would have gotten this far if he wasn't who he was" Said Autumn while winter blushed slightly and muttered a thank you.

"Awe, how sweet. It's disgusting" coed summer, whose short temper flared at them getting distracted once again from there task. Especially when they had such little time left. "Shall we" she said while taking the hands of spring and Autumn who then in turn connected hers with winter.

"Farewell" said the seasons in unison as summer smiled and began the process. An unforgettable pain corsed through them. The seasons were never meant to connect with each other like this. Winter and summer, even with the buffers of Spring and Autumn, conflict so much that the powers they were drawing from each to complete this process was literally tearing the four apart as the energies that make up their powers instinctively fight each other for dominance.

Luckily they didn't have to bear it for long, like so many realities before this one, they were fleeing through time to try and find those who could fight off Miracula and his henchmen hawkmoth along with the miraculous they stole and are using for evil.

"May the world find solace in their new protectors." they said in unison.

"May the summer bring a comforting warmth to the world." said summer.

"May spring bring life to revitalize the world." said Spring.

"May autumn's beauty bring inspiration and hope to the world." said Autumn.

"May winter bring logic and brilliance to the world"

"Let the world be free from the chains that bind it, so they may begin anew." finished the four in unison before spring dissolved into a multitude of butterflies, while summer followed a similar process with her breaking into golden flakes of sunlight, Autumn into leaves and winter to snowflakes. Each soon fell into the purple void like so many times before before dispersing to find their chosen guardians.

'Good luck' was there shared thought as they dispersed on the other end of the portal.

POV. MADISON

"'Madison' beckoned a voice from my window. Me, being the totally adventurous person I am, tried to hide from it. But, bit by bit it grew louder and louder, I thought it was you calling me actually." I explained while looking to alex who back with a *why would i be whispering your name outside your window*. Seeing as I wasn't going to get much of a response from cole and alya seemed ready for me to go on i continued.

"Anyway,I decided putting it off checking it out would be stupid, I decided to check it out, and before I knew it a swarm of leaves blew into my room from my window, and everything went black. After that I only remember waking up to a horrible headache" I explained to my friends, Alex and Alya, who both had something similar happen to them too.

Alex said he was sitting outside on a part of the roof that connected to his bedroom window, which he usually does when he wants to be away from people, not many quiet places in a small house and a big , a sudden swarm of snowflakes swarmed around him, which was odd, especially since it was June and it tends not to snow in 70 degree weather. Luckily he was heading back inside, so he didn't end up falling off his roof, instead he fell in through his window and passed out on the floor by his window.

Alya also had an odd event happen to her yesterday night. Around midnight in france, she saw a bright light coming towards her open bedroom window when a blinding flash illuminated her room and she ended up on her bed sideways and with a horrible ache in her neck.

Cole ,however, was currently sleeping as he was running on empty after staying up all night. He was studying for the math test we all get to take next period when a swarm of butterflies came in through his window and began to circle him until everything around him grew fuzzy and he ended up unconscious in his desk chair at 3 in the morning.

"Don't you think it's strange that we all had these things happen to us, especially on the same night?" Asked Alya while we sat at the lunch table in our cafeteria, staring at the phone screen.

"I don't think that's the right question." said Alex who looked pensive, before waving off whatever he was thinking and continuing. "I think we should be asking why, or if anyone else had it happen to them." continued Alex as he looked around

"You have a point, but how are we supposed to get that information? It's not like we can just say 'hey I got a bunch of leaves, a shining light, or snowflakes fly in my direction randomly yesterday. Has anything like this happened to you?' Also, none of the same things happened to us, so how would we even be able to tell what it means." I said. I doubt anyone will take us seriously if we actually asked them either. Could it be coincidence?

"Have you noticed anything strange happening around you guys lately" asked Alex kind of off handedly.

"What do you mean" said Alya and I in near perfect unison.

"Alya, your eyes have been slowly turning more to an amber and brighter color as we've been talking to you. And Madison, have you noticed the breeze in here. Ever since you entered the cafeteria it's been slightly windy in here. " Said Alex as Alya and I suddenly took notice of these changes. He was right, the cafeteria was built less than two years ago, it shouldn't have a draft, and it was getting pretty breezy in here. Alya's eyes also look different too, they used to look coffee colored, but they have turned more towards a golden- amber color.

"You're right" said Alya as she examined her eyes with her makeup case.

"What about you?" I asked, "If things are happening to us then what about you?"

"feel my hand." He said while holding it out. I hesitantly touched it, but quickly pulled away. "You're as cold as ice."

"Also take a look at cole" Said Alex as he pointed towards Cole and turned his phone so Alya could see.

I was about to ask why when I realized that a horde of butterflies were perched on his shoulders and head while he slept away his lunch period. "What do you think we should-" I was asking before a piercing pain shot through my head.

Everything began to spin and go black as I noticed Cole, Alex, and Alya also clutching their heads from what probably was the same pain i felt. Reaching out towards the last bit of light I could see, I mentally screamed "somebody, anybody, Help" and that's when all at once it stopped.

I was standing in a large black void. There were no colors, there were no objects, only a simple path that lead into the darkness. I started walking on it. I don't know why or where it lead, but it was the only thing that was in this void so i followed it.

On the way, the world around me gradually transformed into a forest with lots of trees of all different colors. A light breeze gently blew the leaves of the trees. The path seemed to form a circle around a stand with a box in the middle.

"Hello Madison, I am Autumn, the most recent fall guardian, I am here to ask you a question. What's your color?" Said the feminine voice coming from behind one of the trees.

"Black" I responded before realizing what was going on or what all of this meant. There were a thousand other questions I could, and should, be asking, but I couldn't. I just stood there as a tall slender woman in a dress made out of different colored leaves emerged from behind a tree.

"Perfect" she said before what felt like memories flooding into my mind began to make my head pulse. "Black is the same color I was. I expect great things from you." she said.

"What you first must do is take that exchange program between high schools. Our primary goal is to defeat a man by the name of 'HawkMoth'" said the woman as she seemed to fear running out of time. _That's a stupid name for a villain_ , I thought. "True, but he is very dangerous, and I do believe the protectors who wear the sacred objects could use our help". _You can read my thoughts_ , I thought quickly, dread overcoming me as i realized that she probably could hear some… less than lady like ones. "Yes". _shi-_ "do you want to hear more about your mission" cut off the voice, who I now somehow knew as Autumn, before I could finish a train of expletives.

 _What are these sacred objects,_ I thought before a smaller wave of information pooled towards the front of my mind. Thoughts that didn't even feel like mine began appearing in my mind.

 _The sacred objects are objects that have been created by the ancient seasons and given to man to wage war in the name of these seasons. The two most powerful were the ladybug and the cat miraculouses as the humans called them. They came about at a time when Summer and winter fought for dominance, which resulted in long years of scorching heat and drought, and years of freezing cold and ice, that alternated for decades at a time._

Both seasons were so intent on the others destruction, the didn't notice the suffering of humanity. When they did however, the created a cycle with three seasons to try and create Balance. They created a season that stayed mild and gave time for humans to cultivate crops. This season, known as miracula became very powerful, especially with the combined powers to give and strip life over time by summer and winter.

Summer and winter became ever weaker as people turned to miracula as there favorite, and therefore best season. Miracula used the people to hunt down summer and winter so he could be the only season, and rule forever over the humans.

Summer and winter however used their combined power to defeat this season, however they needed to appease those who feared them returning to their war filled hateful days. They, together, created the miraculousness, except for the cat and ladybug miraculouses. Winter created the cat miraculous and summer the ladybug separately Otha the other's power. Every other miraculous was made as a mixture of their power. The reason they created them separately was because the more magic they mixed, the weaker the object got as there power fought for dominance in the magical objects.

They also split Miracula in two and created two new seasons, Spring and Autumn who, in time, grew to be independent of summer and winter and developed powers separate from theirs. Today, the seasons, more or less, evenly share power with each other. This peace has allowed humanity to become what it is today.

But even still there are those who hope to revive miracula, they must be stopped, and you are the one tasked to stop them.

All of this was seemingly absently recalled as I watched the world around me return to the gloomy black. "Wait " I called towards the void, "why haven't I heard of you guys then if you're so important?" I asked.

"It was thought best to keep the seasons existence a secret so that we would be safe from those who would seek to use us and our powers for evil. We suggest you keep your new status as a hero a secret to" Said autumn's voice from the surrounding area, before everything began to grow hazy again. "Trust in your powers Madison, you will need them very soon." Said autumn as my eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" I asked as i found myself in a bright white room.

AK~ end of chapter one, review(or PM) me your thoughts.


	2. The journey begins

"The Infirmary" responded the nurse with a small smile. "I was surprised that you Alex and Cole passed out all at once" said the nurse, clearly concerned for the safety of her students. Giving me another once over, she then cleared me to leave. As I got up to leave, she smiled and said "Alex and Cole are waiting outside, they woke up before you and they said they needed to talk to you."

"Okay, thank you" I meekly responded. I don't like new people enough to really say much, so I just left it at that and scurried out of the office. Alex and Cole looked a bit worried, and with a glance at the clock, it's pretty clear why. It has been three hours since we all fainted.

"What season did you get, summer or fall?" asked Alex when he saw me.

"Neither, autumn" I said as Alex rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever you are, we need to get to Paris." He said, looking thoughtful as we began our walk to our lockers. "We would have to somehow all move there, and I doubt that's going to happen… unless…" Alex trailed of as he looked in my direction, seemingly unsure of what he was going to say. "Madison, I know you aren't particularly fond of your cousin's father, especially after what he tried to do, but… he may be our only option." Said Alex.

"Mr. Agreste wanted to adopt me because he wants a 'daughter' that looks like Adrian to model with him. He even told me as much, 'you would be the perfect complement to his beauty, you would perfect his good boy image as a shy sister character.' Besides, he can't take all of us, which just gets me there." I explained. He has been rather forceful in his previous attempts, so it would look really weird to go back on my previous decision. I also doubt my mother would agree, even if I was willing to go.

"Not a problem, he is a very well-known and respected individual. I'm sure if you got him to ask, he could get Cole a spot on that school exchange program." Said Alex as he closed his locker.

"That's still only two, what about you" asked Cole as he and I closed our lockers and started towards the exit.

"My parents left me with everything after they… passed. I can pull some of the money they left me and get an apartment." said Alex, clearly not wanting to talk about it, but smiling all the same. He has been living alone for about a year now from what he has told me. Both of his parents died within a week of each other. His mother died first in a car accident. His father died soon after. The local paper called it a "broken heart" when the doctors couldn't explain his sudden heart attack.

"Good luck Madison, it's up to you to get yourself and Cole there. I'm going to start packing… Bye." said Alex as he walked off with another fake smile. I had tried to talk to him about it, but whenever his parents are brought up he becomes closed off from the world, though not as much as before.

~~~Flashback~~~

One year anniversary of their burial, two years before present.

~~~Flashback~~~

POV: Alex

' _Waking up this morning, I knew I'd have to face this. Those moments after I woke up, when I didn't remember what today was, those moments were amazing. Those moments of numb that had put my mind at ease were amazing. Those moments where I could simply let myself feel absent of worry or doubt._

 _Those moments didn't last. The horrid reality of my situation poured over me all at once. I was alone. Not the same type of alone that I previously felt. I was alone by choice; I didn't let people close by choice. Now, however, I am alone because there gone. I don't cry. I didn't cry. No matter how much I could have, I didn't. I promised them I wouldn't. The worst part is the looks that you get. The apologies people give for things none of them did, and things none of them can fix. Don't let people close or you will get hurt again' said the hastily scribbled note that was written on the day they were buried._

I should have listened to myself before, _I thought as my phone dinged again. Another text from Madison, probably. Then a phone call that I let go to voicemail._

 _I promised I would be strong, that I won't burden others with my problems, especially not Madison. She was the first person to begin treating me like a human again after the tragedy. Another ding sounds from my phone._

If I get close to her and become friends, we will both get hurt, _I thought again. That's when it happened, a loud knocking on my door. It sounded urgent, but not wanting to deal with or see people, I just let it continue._

" _Alex" she called sounding worried. "Alex" she called again, louder this time. This time, though, something made me walk to the door. I reached for the knob, and nothing. I just stood there. If I let her in there is no going back. If I keep her out there is no going back._

 _For a minute, the knocking stopped and my phone rang again from inside my living room. Now it was time to make my decision, let her in or let her go. It was at that point that I opened the door. From her expression alone, I could tell I looked like crap. "Hello" I said from behind the screen._

" _Hi," She hesitated before starting again, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Losing someone you love it can be hard. I-I didn't want you to feel alone." she rambled out, still surprised that I opened the door._

" _Don't worry, I'm a big boy" I joked with a half-hearted smile as I opened the screen door to stand outside with her._

" _Yeah, my mother wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner today," she said quickly. "We don't want you to go through this alone." A sad, reassuring smile reached her lips._

" _O-okay" I said, though I'm still unsure why._

" _Also, you told me nice that you didn't like hugs, but today it looks like you needed it..." she trailed off awkwardly, looking down at her feet before embracing me._

" _Thank you," I said, pulling away quickly. "I'll see you later"._

" _There is no need to thank me, I just did what any good friend should do." She said with a smile. "Come by around 7. Also, I invited Cole to come over. I figured being the new kid would be awfully lonely." She said with a smile, waving as she left._

 _Two steps after closing my door I had three realizations. I failed to keep people away, I'm glad that I failed, and I felt like a weight has been lifted from me._

~~~Flashback End~~~

Return to present POV: Madison

~~~Flashback End~~~

"Come on Cole, your parents are probably worried about you, they will wonder where you are if you don't get home." I said, pulling him along before he could respond or ask questions.

"Did you see it?" he quickly asked as we were walking. He sounded concerned, glancing back in the direction Alex was walking.

"See what?" I quickly asked.

"His eyes flashed a pale blue before he turned away and look at the ground. There is frost covering his footprints," said Cole.

"I don't think it's him doing it though, maybe these new powers that the seasons granted us are linked to our emotions." I rambled. This is bad. We could end up hurting others or ourselves if we get to emotional.

"We can deal with that later. For now, I should get home though. I'll see you later" I said as Cole arrived at his house.

"I can walk you to your house if you want" said Cole as we stopped in front of his.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I can use the time to think" I responded. His Mother is also glaring at us from the window. My mother may be strict, but his parents take it to the next level. "Besides last time a guy walked me home I never heard the end of it from my mother." I added with a small laugh.

Later at Madison's house. After dinner.

"Ok, all I need to do is tell her I got into the program and tell her it's just an educational trip. No mention of Adrien's father." I whispered to myself. I shuffled in some documents that would make my transition to Paris and me living at the Agreste home legal (and reversible if needed).

"Hey mom, guess what." I said as I saw her setting the table for dinner.

"Oh, hello Madison. I didn't hear you come in. What's up?"

"Remember that exchange program at school I told you about? Well I got in" I said with as much faked excitement as I could. I don't like lying, especially to my mother.

"T-that's wonderful" she said. "I-I'm happy for you"

"Thanks. I just need a few things signed for me to go" I said as I handed her the papers with shaky hands.

"So… when will you be leaving" asked Madison's mom, who was not happy with having her daughter leave her so early. She hoped that she would stay home with her for a while.

"...the day after tomorrow" I answered reluctantly. I have no clue, but the sooner the better. I can stay with Alex if need be.

"Oh… ok, that's really short notice, and I would have hoped to have more time with you here. Do you know where you will be staying? Can I visit? When will you be back?" Her flood of questions only made me feel worse.

"I'm not sure. They said we will be divided into groups and stay in Paris," I lied again. "I will be fine mom, don't worry. I better start packing" I said, trying to change the subject, lying to her makes me feel guilty.

"I can help you pack if you want." she said quickly.

"N-no it's okay I got it. Just try to get some rest. You have been working long hours at the bakery. I love you, mom" I responded with a weak smile. The longer we are with each other, the harder it will be to lie to her. I turned and headed up to my room, locking the door behind me. I threw myself on my bed. Ok, time to call Adrien. Hopefully his number hasn't changed.

" _Hello?"_ responded the person on the line

"Hello, I'm Madison Duvall. I'm calling to speak with Mr. Agreste" I responded. A gasp sounded on the other line.

"Hey Madison. I haven't seen you in years, ever since the… falling out" he said a little downtrodden.

"That will have to change soon, but first I need to talk to your father." I responded before hearing shuffling through the speakers.

"Mr. Agreste?" I questioned as I heard someone press the phone to their ear.

"Ah, Madison, how are you? Have you considered my proposition?" he said in a way that only a businessman could when he knows a deal can be made.

"Yes actually, and I would like to come live with you, but I have one condition. You need to get one of my friends into the school exchange program. It is my only request." I wonder if he will agree, he may suspect something fishy going on.

"Well I must say that is a simple request. I must know why you want to take up my offer all the sudden, seeing as I have offered this to you in the past." He responded, ripping me from my thoughts.

Crap, what would make a good reason…? "Recently my mother has taken over a bakery. She, however, has been having some bad luck with it and now owes a substantial amount of debt. This way, I can help her and be with the people I love." I said praying to god that he believed me.

"Alright. I will see to it that my assistant picks you up Thursday evening. I will ensure your friend a spot in the program, but this is only if you agree to model with Adrien for at least until you graduate high school." He responded and before I knew it, I had agreed. He thanked me and the line went dead.

How bad could this be?

sorry, i didnt notice that the format got screwed up on the first upload. thank you to the guest who pointed it out :) next chapter will be soon.


	3. New Heros and Ideas, and New Threats

Chapter 3

Pov: the seasons location: hidden meeting room outside of reality.

"I believe we should materialize and help them learn how to control their abilities." said summer as she continued pacing.

"And leave ourselves vulnerable? That doesn't seem like the best idea, Summer. We just need to try again." said Autumn from her seat at a four sided table.

"Hey, it could be fun to be in the human realm physically for a while" said spring as he tipped in his chair.

"This isn't about fun, Spring. We have four teens with no guidance, walking around with no ability to control the powers we gave to them." Said Summer as her temper began to flare again.

"Calm down people let's think about this logically" said Winter from his chair.

"We have done things 'logically' for far too long and it's gotten us nowhere. It's not working. We need to try something new." snapped Summer as she punched the table.

"That's what I mean. Logically, we need to try something new since this hasn't been working. Let's try materializing." Said Winter with a rare eureka smile.

"What if we're captured? What form would we even take?" asked Autumn.

"We could try becoming like the little kwami's. We could blend in among the other heroes so hawk moth and miracula don't know we have materialized and we can help keep the powers under control for them." responded Winter.

"What should our items be?" asked Spring as he let his chair fall onto all fours in one of his rare serious moments.

"Necklaces seem to be in fashion for both genders in this time." said Summer, getting nods of confirmation from her fellow seasons.

"Well, the sooner we start their training, the better. Let's go!" said Autumn as she transformed into a burnt-orange colored kwami with leaves randomly splattered on it, as well as having amber eyes, followed by summer turning into a yellow Kwami with a bright yellow sun on her stomach. Spring turned into a light green kwami with yellow, red and blue flowers while Winter changed into a kwami with large checkerboard squares of black and white covering him, two different color eyes and a large snowflake covering his stomach.

Soon enough they all parted and went to find their chosen people. Finding them wasn't hard for most of them. Spring hit a wall a few times and summer nearly incinerated a bird that tried to fly a bit to close to them, but they found there new wielders and began the process of linking their new forms to an item.

Summer choose a necklace alya already had in the shape of the sun that she recently got from her grandmother. Autumn decided on a gold chained necklace with a large teardrop shaped red-orange gem and a golden outline. Winter created a new one from a snowflake shaped pendant with small blue and white gems. Spring picked a simple flower design necklace with five small petals and a yellow stone in the center as his new miraculous.

Now that they had their miraculous, everything seemed to fall into place.

Meanwhile in paris

"Back at it again I see" said the black cat of Paris as he examined the new psychotic villains he needed to face. "Man, Hawkmoth just doesn't know when to quit does he?" taunted Chat noir as he sized up his opponent.

"I, the illuminator, will destroy you and this god forsaken city." He screamed before launching another beam of condensed light at Chat who dogged to the left.

"Missed!" shouted chat before looking at the spot that got hit. There was a gaping hole through the building. "Please hurry ladybug" he thought as he prepared for the next beam of light to be hurled towards him. However, as he was about to jump he noticed a yellow flash and then found himself under a new superhero. "Be a bit more careful next time" said the women clad in a yellow suite with a golden glittering mask.

POV:Alya 5 minutes prior to the attack

"... see you when you get here," I said to Alex as we ended our video call. Apparently they are already on the plane and in route. "alright… I finally have a saturday all to myself." I said to myself as I got a snack and settled into my favorite part of the couch, turning on the television. I began to binge watch another season of my favorite show, but as fate would have it an emergency broadcast was announcing that the city was under attack again, yet Ladybug was nowhere to be seen. Chat noir was struggling to fight back against a new villain who was wearing a suit of mirrors,shooting destructive beams of light in every direction.

With a quick pause I questioned what to do. Summer told her she would soon need to help Paris' guardians defend the city from the villains who began plaguing the city about a year ago. But, what if I get hurt or get chat hurt? What if I can't do? The flood of self doubt ran through my head as I watched the broadcast.

"No, you can't think like that," I whispered to myself as I rushed myself off the sofa, grabbing my grandmother's necklace for good luck.

When I put on the necklace it began to glow, becoming brighter and brighter until it started to burn the skin under the jewlery. Soon, a little floating yellow bug with a star flew out. "Well, you ready for this?" said the little bug as she flew around a few times. Noticing the look of shock on my face, the bugs face turned serious. "Alya, no time to explain. I'm summer but in a different form, a kwami. Now let's go save Paris," said the little floating being. "Oh and don't worry, I'm gonna teach you how to fight." said the little Kwami, winking back at me.

Before I could speak, the little kwami began pulling me towards the door. "Say my ancient name, Sol, when you want me to activate a 'superhero' form around you and head towards the fight. When you get there call for your weapon by reaching your hand into the air. It should appear then, good luck" said summer in her usual kind but aggressive manner of speaking.

"uh...Sol?" I said a bit skeptically. It's not everyday a magical floating bug tells you something like this while also claiming to be a magical voice in your head. However, I began to transform into a golden close fitting suite with a sun pendant in the middle over my chests and a golden glittering face mask.

And then I ran towards the giant beam of light pulsing in the sky.

Back to the fight

"Well ,Look what the chat dragged in, seems we have a new hero in town, I don't believe we've met, I'm chat noir" he said cheekily before taking my hand and yanking me out of the way of another blast and into a dip. "Though I haven't gotten your name yet"

"Summer" alya said before pulling chat out of the way of another blast and onto the ground with her in a slightly suggestive position "maybe we should deal with him before we socialize" I shot back as he tried to comment again. A yo-yo soon wrapped its way around them before yanking us up onto a ledge as yet another shot by the illuminator flew just below our feet.

"Don't you two seem chummy" said a clearly annoyed Ladybug as she stood above us. she almost seemed to be glaring at me.

"Are you sure this isn't a new 'Vulpina' situation chat" she asked while still glaring suspiciously at me.

"Well, i don't think hawkmoth can control multiple villains at once, and judging by that wall over there he definitely is not an illusion, besides, if we are super powered heroes then who is to say there aren't more " he said without a pun surprisingly "besides, another hero in town is purrfect to help us deal with all of hawkmoths villains." He continued.

"can we deal with this after we stop him from destroying paris" I cut in. Whatever problem she has with me can wait till after we save paris.

"fine" said ladybug indignantly as she jumped down to assault the villain who seemed to be debating something in his head with himself before falling to the ground and clutching his head. He seemed to writhe with pain before the flashlight he held shattered and the akuma inside crumpled into dust.

"What just happened" I asked jumping down to investigate, everything looks fine, the guy even seemed to remember where he was, but from all the fights i've seen on tv against Akuma's, never has this happened, no Villain has just stopped fighting and no butterfly has just wilted like that.

Meanwhile with hawkmoth

"why do you resist this tantalizing power, Chloe wronged you (As she does with nearly everyone in paris), this is your chance at revenge" hawkmoth said to his minion through their link..

"Because, you can't offer him the power that I can " said a more sinister voice from across the link to the akuma. "ah, you must be the one the prophecy spoke about, miracula" said hawk moth with a smile, "big words for a supposed god who couldn't defeat two seasons."

"I was tricked by two of the most powerful beings in the world, you can't defeat two guardians wielding a fraction of their power." retorted the voice with a hint of rage as well as bitterness.

"Miracula, great season of the rains and the harvest, bringer of storms and wielder of lightning, how low you must have fallen to try and deter my inevitable victory over ladybug and chat noir, the book of Miraculous describes you as weak and pitiful now, defeating your hold over this pawn will be easier than these meddling children." said hawkmoth as he tried to wrestle control of his minion back.

"Oh how delightful, you think you can win against me" said the voice before the akuma inside the Illuminator broke free of the flashlight and proceeded to crumble into dust while the villain reverted to his normal self. Hawkmoth's staff then began to glow a bright purple before the orb began to open revealing a black pendant on a simple gold chain that seemed to be centuries old and resinated of dark energy.

Miracula's pendant featured a circle with four points jutting out like a star. Unlike the center which was a Purple-Black obsidian color, the tips of the four sided star seemed to be missing four small stones. "If you want to defeat ladybug and chat noir, wear my pendant and retrieve for me a little power from each of the four seasons. I offer you my power as well so you may complete my task."

"And what do you get from having me do this" said hawkmoth with the fluidity and intuitiveness of a businessman.

"the satisfaction of seeing all they have helped forge crumble" said miracula while the pendant glowed a soft purple with every word. "do we have a deal"

"I accept" said hawkmoth.

"good… good… your first task is to retrieve The Spirit that holds dominion over Spring…"

In paris: POV:Marionette

"well, I guess that problem solved itself" half joked summer. Personally I don't trust her. This situation is way to similar to volpina. Then there is also the fact that an akuma just sorta died in front of us, which has never happened before. Everything just seems so weird. I thought.

"Are you okay" asked a chat noir who suddenly was way too close to my face causing me to jump and accidently hit him in the nose eliciting a loud "Ow".

"Why would you get that close to my face" I said now blushing furiously. Summer just started laughing and walking towards a now sulking chat.

"You just started staring off into space, i was just wondering if you were ok" he said while rubbing his nose.

"you guys are just like my friends Ma… I mean two friends of mine." she said with a large cough in the middle of her sentence.

"well, I need to get back to my Home" I said as I quickly yoyoed away. I need to find out what she is up to before I can trust her. How will I be able to prove if she is who she says she is. I could just tail hee for a while, but if she is a hero I shouldn't know her identity, I guess I could ask to see her miraculous and ask Fu about it to see if he knows anything.

End chapter

~so you know that moment when you realize there are AP tests coming up and you need to study and do hw so you have literally no time… well i had that happen and then forgot to keep working on this after that until my editor reminded me :$ i will try to update twice this month to make up for a little bit of lost time. Sorry to all of my readers… ;-;


End file.
